


The Hunt

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group lives in the middle of the forest. One of their favorite pastimes is hunting...real people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Hunt

They had been driving in their large white minivan that they used exclusively for hunting, heading back to their home in the middle of the woods when they spotted a group of teens surrounded by a car that had flat tires. The teens waved them down frantically and while Inuyasha drove, Sango quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and climbed to the back of the van. The man they had killed was in pieces and those pieces where placed in a black plastic bag that was still open. Sango quickly tied the bag in two knots before placing it in under the seats. She then climbed back into the passenger seat and smiled warmly at the teens as they finally approached them. 

It was a group of five. Two girls and three men. All were young and all looked to be in nice shape. The man they had killed previously had been fat and made for a rather boring hunt. They caught him quickly as he didn't hide his trail or even make it difficult for them so Sango hoped these teens would be better. 

“What can we do for you, friends?” Inuyasha asked nicely, smiling a little to show that he meant no harm. 

That smile couldn't be any more false.

One of the teens spoke. “Our tires busted and we can't get any service out here. Do you have a phone we could use?” He was tan with short black hair that fell to the middle of his back. 

“I'm sorry but we don't have any cell phones.” Sango said as she quietly turned her cell phone on silent. “We have a phone at our house. It's only a short distance away and besides, you all look hot and tired.”

All five of them looked at each other, before they all shrugged and got into the car. Usually people were warned against getting into cars, especially vans with strangers, yet they more than likely thought they could take the woman and man if they tried something so they had little hesitation. 

The van wasn't that big in the first place but they all crammed in there and got settled. Inuyasha and Sango smiled at them before heading off towards their home. 

“So what brings you folks out here?” She asked conversationally. Before they did any killing she had to know who they were, if they are or were related to anyone of importance, and if their family knew where they had broken down at. 

“Well, we were traveling to Miami, Florida for spring break and decided to take the back roads. We figured it would be faster as we would miss a lot of traffic and won't have to travel through any towns.” 

Another man spoke this time. He had auburn hair and looked so innocent that it almost pained Sango to know she or Inuyasha would kill him. “As we were riding, our tires must have hit something because all four of them are flat.” 

Inuyasha and Sango both laughed. “We hear that story all of the time.” And it was true considering they were the ones who placed spikes in the ground for cars to run over.. “Don't worry loves, we'll call a tow truck and bring you to town. There's a store owned by our friend and he'll be able to have your car up and running again in about three hours.” 

The car instantly lit up with sighs of relief and happiness. It was perfect, they were all so happy and thrilled that they could continue on their trip that it made Sango wet to know she would be the one to destroy that happiness. 

They pulled up to their house that looked as though it did not belong in the forest. It was a large, two story house, made of tan bricks, with lush green grass surrounding it. It had a two car garage, a basement, and an attic, as well as a porch made of wood painted white that was clearly taken care of regularly. 

She heard a sigh of surprise come from the back. No doubt these strangers were expecting an old, mossy, ran down home that looked as though it was a hundred years old but Sango and Inuyasha made sure to keep up appearances. They wanted their victims to be lured into a false sense of security. To know that Sango and Inuyasha weren't vicious monsters who were going to pull out their entrails while they kicked and screamed, but instead regular people who for some odd reason stay out in the forest in the middle of nowhere. 

They pulled up in the drive way before getting out. Upon entering the house, Sango's nostrils were assaulted with the smell of roast beef and Kagome smiled warmly at her before looking at their guests kindly. “And what have we here?” She asked. 

“Their tires are busted so they just need to use our phone.” Inuyasha answered with a wiggle of his eyebrow. “We figured that Miroku would be able to give them new tires and have them up on the road in no time.”

Kagome took on a sad look. “Oh no, that is terrible. Someone needs to really fix up those streets but fortunately Miroku will be able to help them.” 

Inuyasha moved to the phone and picked it up before calling Miroku. “Hey, I have a car whose tires are busted.” He shook his head. “Yeah, the usual.” Inuyasha gave off the impression that he was listening to someone else over the phone but Sango and Kagome knew the truth. “Yeah? Thanks, Miroku you're the best.” Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. He smiled at them. “As I said, he will be sending the tow truck and your tires should be replaced.” 

As Inuyasha was “speaking” to Miroku, Kagome left and came back with some drinks. “Here you are, I'm sure in this hot weather you all are thirsty.” She placed a tray with five glasses filled with lemonade on the table in front of the teens, while personally handing Sango and Inuyasha's drinks to them. It wouldn't do to have them drink the drug. 

Four of the teens all drank the glasses in one gulp while one refused, as he didn't like the taste of lemonade. Kagome put on a hurt look. “Oh I hate to hear that.” She said before taking out her taser and using it on him. Electricity filled the room along with screams of pain and Kagome's laughter. The four teens moved to stop her but found their body paralyzed and simply fell to the floor. Kagome kept tasering the boy until he fainted. 

Sango laughed then and Inuyasha did too. “The younger generation are really getting stupid, they never even asked how much the tires would cost or why we would even give them free tires in the first place.”

“Perhaps they thought we would give them away for free.” Kagome said. 

Sango stretched. “Either way, let's get these bodies in order.” 

All three smiled then. Kagome and Sango grabbed two separate women by their arms and began dragging them to the garage while Inuyasha placed two boys over his shoulder before coming back for the last. They placed them in the garage and tied their hands up with rope. 

They would wake up to blood, bones, and death. The garage was where they did all of their fun when they caught their victims. The walls were lined with everyday items that were used for torture and death. All of the items were well used and thus covered in blood from their last victim. After everything was set up. Inuyasha placed a knife into the hands of one of the boys before leaving the garage. 

As they were waiting, Inuyasha took the time to actually call Miroku. 

“Hello.” Miroku greeted from the other line. 

“We're having a hunt tonight. It will be five people. Three boys and two girls.”

“Oooh girls.” He said, lusfully. “Are they attractive?” 

“Yes, no, and maybe. We need you on the outer edge of the forest just to make sure they don't escape.” 

“Of course, beautiful girls can never escape from me.” 

X

When night fell, Inuyasha dumped water on all of their heads, causing them to wake up suddenly in a panic. “Don't panic now, panic as we're killing you.” He said darkly. 

“Please let us go.” One woman begged. 

Inuyasha laughed, “By all means you're free to go.” He waved his hand at the boy who he gave the knife to. 

He quickly took it and began cutting through the rope. Once freed, he stood up and turned the knife at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't flinch, just simply smiled as the arrow danced through the air and found it's way home in the boy's skull. His eyes went wide as his dead body dropped and hit the ground with a thud. The room erupted into terrified screams. 

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled as he saw she had her bow and arrow ready. “Now listen here, darlings,” Kagome said, readying another arrow. “We're going to give you that knife and you're going to free yourselves and run. Those who turn to fight will be killed immediately.” 

Inuyasha gave the knife to a girl this time and left the basement, closing and locking the door behind them. He went upstairs and found Sango getting ready. She put on some black leggings, black leather boots, and a black tank top. After she was fully dressed, she choose her weapons. 

A small ax in her left boot and her standard boomerang slung across her back. She also picked up a black bag which she filled with throwing knives. Kagome wasn't going to do any hunting. She preferred to give Inuyasha a walkie talkie and masturbate to the sound of him killing someone in the comfort of her own room. On top of that, there were cameras placed in the garage so she could see Inuyasha and Sango torturing their victims, that's if Sango and Inuyasha decided not to kill them right then and there. 

Inuyasha on the other hand, was going to actively participate in the hunt. He used his sword and nothing else. He preferred to be close to his victims, he wanted to see their pain and feel it as he stabbed them over and over.

Sango and Inuyasha waited in the house and stared at the images the camera showed. The teens started cutting through the rope that bound them before standing up and screaming at each other, wondering what to do. Inuyasha smiled as the teens grabbed some of the weapons on the wall before breaking out of the garage. Inuyasha had personally given them free access to the weapons because what's a hunt without some fight? He was a fair man who believed in equality and he would allow them to fight for their lives. 

Some grabbed swords, others grabbed axes and hammers before leaving the garage and running in a group. Inuyasha and Sango waited for about an hour, giving them enough time to get some distance before they chased after them, before locking the house down so none of the teens could return back to the house and harm Kagome. 

The hunt had began.


	2. Miroku

When Miroku said no beautiful girls could escape from him, he actually meant it. Miroku was a hunter in every sense of the word. He went on hunting trips with his father every weekend since the age of twelve and continued to do so until his father died, that is, until he met Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. He knew how to track, cover his tracks, set traps, as well as just use his basic human abilities to find his prey. Often times when Sango or Inuyasha couldn't find someone who may have split off from the group as they were hunting them, it would be Miroku who was sent to find them and find them he did. 

What happened after he found them was always the best part. He enjoyed it way more than he enjoyed the chase. When he hunted animals with his father, they would always quickly kill the animal by slitting their throat but since Miroku no longer hunted animals but now humans, he never slit their throat...or killed them quickly. Inuyasha was like a butcher, hacking away at limbs and people carelessly, where as Miroku was more delicate and slow. He put time and dedication into his work. Using a small knife to slowly carve them up, making sure to miss vital organs, arteries, and blood vessels. 

He received that call from Inuyasha as he was in the basement of their home cleaning up a bit. He stayed in the basement most of the time. That is where he was able to relax, meditate, and get away from the noise, but most importantly, that is where he could see his pet and play with her, though after tonight, he'll have a new pet. 

“Hello, my beautiful girl.” He said cheerfully as he approached the skinny, starved, woman he put in a dog cage. “I have exciting news today.” He smiled at her.

He heard the basement door open and smelled the meal before he actually saw it. Kagome came down the steps with a large silver tray of food. In the middle of the tray was some type of meat, drowned in brown gravy and sauteed onions, surrounding the meat was different types of vegetables such as green beans, carrots, smally cut potatoes baked to perfection with a nice golden crust, and green peppers cut in thin stripes.

“Looks delicious, Kagome.” Miroku said as she approached him and set the tray on a nearby table. 

“You're welcome, Miroku.” She responded. “Sango and Inuyasha are getting ready for the hunt and so since you've been down here for so long, I figured I would bring you something to eat.” 

“Well it is much appreciated. I'm sure my pet is quite hungry.” 

Kagome walked over to the woman in the cage. “Oh you're so skinny, I can see all of your ribs. You really are hungry.” Kagome remembered the girl the first time she saw her. She was short and curvy with a flat stomach and a nice round butt. Her hair was red and curly, her eyes the color of kiwi, and she was extremely beautiful. Blemish free skin, full cherry lips, and long lashes that enhanced her already beautiful eyes. 

Her tires had busted and oddly enough, she couldn't get a signal from her cell phone out in the forest. Miroku and Inuyasha had picked her up and taken her back to the house.

When she entered the home the first thing Kagome heard was her chewing and popping her gum noisily, irritating all five of them to no end. The walls even seemed to be irritated by the sound. Kagome tried to smile pleasantly and give her a drink but she refused, claiming not to like lemonade as it was too sweet. Kagome then offered to get her fruit punch, which she didn't like either. Kagome finally then offered her a soda but she complained about all of the calories it had and didn't want it. 

Inuyasha had gotten so angry at her rudeness that he punched her in the mouth, making her fall to the ground as well as knocking out a few teeth on the side of her face where his fist hit. Kagome, angry as well, grabbed the lemonade the woman had refused and threw it at her head. The glass broke on her skull sending glass shards into her scalp and all over the room, making the girl faint. 

Miroku picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder before taking her to the basement. He removed all of the glass shards from her scalp, placed some healing gel over each and every one before placing her in a dog cage and locking it.

Now the woman was skinny and probably dropped well over thirty pounds. Her lush curly red hair was nothing more than a greasy tangled mess, and her green eyes were haunted, scared, and broken. Kagome continued to smile at her before turning back to look at Miroku. “Can I feed her?” Kagome asked, sweetly. 

“Sure.” Miroku grabbed some keys off the table and went over to the cage before unlocking it. He patted his thigh. “Here girl, come on out now.” He said softly as one would say to a dog. The girl hesitantly crawled out of the cage on all fours before stopping at Miroku's feet. “Kagome's going to feed you now.” He said. 

Kagome grabbed a few pieces of green peppers and walked over to the girl. Crouching Kagome, placed her hand in the woman's face and smiled as she felt her lips and tongue graze Kagome's palm. “She's so good, Miroku and so well behaved.” When she didn't have anymore food, Kagome petted the girl's head before quickly removing her hand when she felt the dirt and oil from her unwashed hair. 

“You need to bathe her.” Kagome said in disgust. 

“There's no need. She won't be alive soon.” 

Both Kagome and Miroku smiled as he said that. “How will you kill her?” Kagome asked, curiously. 

“I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to be a gentleman and let you have that honor.” 

Kagome's eyes instantly lit up with excitement. “Oh Miroku, you're so sweet and thoughtful.” 

“I try to be.” He walked over to the table and brought a few pieces of meat and vegetables to his mouth. He ate quickly, he didn't want to get too full otherwise he would be slow and Sango and Inuyasha would have all of the fun.

“Is that all you're eating?”

“Yes, I can't run and fight on a full stomach.” He winked at her before leaving the basement. 

When he was gone, Kagome turned around and stared at the woman before sweetly asking, “So how would you like for me to kill you?” 

X

When Miroku reached the top of the house, he realized that Inuyasha and Sango had already left. Cursing, he quickly went to the garage, finding it empty as well as a couple of weapons missing. It made no matter, his favorite weapons were there. He often fought with a staff sharp enough to cut the wings off a fly and was instantly relieved to see it still there. His other weapons were used to attack from a long distance. 

They were basically mini bombs, filled with acid that could burn off the skin of a human in seconds. Miroku never used them to actually hurt his prey, only to scare his prey and make them scream thus giving away their position in the darkness of night. Because of how dangerous and explosive they were, they were not kept with the other weapons on the wall. It wouldn't do to accidentally drop one and find both of your legs blown off. With his weapons ready, he went out of the front door, locked it, then headed north into the forest. 

The beautiful girls wouldn't escape him, at least he thought until after ten minutes of running he heard a loud feminine scream from the west. He enjoyed hearing feminine screams, he often heard them from Sango as she rode him like a horse but this was a scream of agony and pain, not pleasure like Sango's would be.

Sighing, he headed west and hoped that Sango or Inuyasha hadn't killed both of the girls.


End file.
